


All At Once (Yugi Mutou drabbles)

by Monarch372



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, Focus is mainly on Reader and Yugi, Jealousy, Missing school to duel because logic, Romance, Yugi has a crush on you, marketplace shenanigans, you have a crush on Yugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: She was his partner in crime, his other, other half, and his soulmate (aside from Yami) all at once.





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I posted this work on another website under a different name so I decided to bring it here. I hope you enjoy!

Yugi was completely frozen.

His mind went blank at the sight of the girl curled up at the base of his bed scrolling through her phone. She was unabashed, looking completely comfortable as she scrolled through her photos from the day’s prior events. She wore her favorite fuzzy slippers and a lazy grin on her face, resting languidly on top of her body pillow without a care in the world.

It was as if she belonged there.

The teenaged boy blushed furiously at the thought and shuffled his feet, contemplating on whether or not he should say something. Somehow, he mustered up the courage to address her.

” Um, (Y/N)? Are you sure you’re comfortable down there? You can totally take the bed if you want.” Yugi offered shakily. It was truly confounding that the two had been friends for so long and she never failed to leave him floundering. So effortlessly too!

Her eyes flickered up to his violet ones and she grinned politely at her friend’s thoughtfulness. “I’m fine Yugi, thanks for asking. This is your room and besides, it’s pretty cozy down here.” She assured him.

His heart hammered against his ribcage at the sight of her smile and he briefly wondered why he had agreed to having a sleepover alone with his crush. Not only had he agreed, but he had suggested that they have it over at his grandpa’s game shop! Stupid!

Suddenly, the boy felt slight feelings of mirth traveling to him through his mindlink from the ancient spirit with whom he shared his body. He scowled, mentally telling his Yami to knock it off. Couldn’t he see that he was freaking out right now?

” You okay Yugi?” (Y/N) asked, suspiciously eyeing the frown on her best friend’s face.

Yugi jolted in shock at the interruption before placing his hand behind his neck and laughing nervously. “I-I’m okay!” He asserted a bit too quickly to be considered true.

(Y/N) laughed and shook her head, deciding not to press the matter. She laid her head atop her pillow and pulled her comforter over her. She casted a somnolent smile towards her friend.

” Goodnight Yugi.”

The boy gulped, hoping that he’d manage to at least bid her a good night without screwing it up.

”Goodnight (Y/N).”


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picnic with your best friend? It really doesn’t get better than that!

White clouds overlooked the bustling city of Domino. Rays of sun peeked through the breaks in the blanket of white. It was the weekend and neither (Y/N) or Yugi had anything to attend to.

The perfect day for a picnic if you asked (Y/N). With her best friend no less!

After she had called up the young duelist, she tore through her house in search of a proper picnic basket. After filling it to the brim with foods that were probably unnecessary for an impromptu picnic, she got dressed and headed to the game shop that she loved so much.

Sure she loved the game shop, but she was mostly interested in it because of the one who inhabited it with his grandpa. 

Brushing off the thought, she entered the shop to seek out Yugi.

”Hello (Y/N)! Yugi is upstairs.” Solomon chuckled knowingly. Perhaps today would be the day that his grandson finally told (Y/N) how he truly felt about her.

The teenager lugged the basket up the stairs, preparing to call out for her friend. She stopped when she saw him in the doorway of his room, tugging at his collar. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he smiled nervously. He hadn’t known that she would come to his grandpa’s shop to get him!

” Hey Yugi! Ready to go?” She inquired eagerly, anxious to begin hanging out with her friend as soon as possible. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, impatiently awaiting his response.

Yugi smiled at his friend’s energetic actions and nodded. “Yep, Let’s go!” 

The two rushed down the stairs of the shop and shouted out hurried goodbyes to Yugi’s grandpa before bounding outside into the street. 

“So I hear there’s a new duel tournament coming up in a few months. Are you entering in it?” (Y/N) queried as they traversed down the busy streets of the city.

”Well, I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve been kind of bored lately and it sounds really fun. I think I will.” Yugi responded thoughtfully. Sure he’d been considering entering, but seeing (Y/N)’s interest only bolstered his desire to compete.

They both continued to stroll leisurely through the city, eagerly anticipating the day that was to be spent in each others’ presence.

At the sight of the lilac and daisy-ridden clearing, (Y/N) broke out into a sprint and Yugi struggled to keep up with his hyperactive best friend. He huffed after her, pleading with her to slow down. She only stopped to interlace their fingers and continued to race towards the middle of the clearing. 

Upon their arrival, (Y/N) retrieved a traditional red and white checkered quilt from the basket. With Yugi’s assistance, she placed it over a clear patch of grass. Multicolored flowers were littered around the secluded clearing, evoking a sense of tranquility from the two visitors.

” I really think you should enter the tournament, Yugi. Another title can’t hurt.” The girl encouraged as she began to pull various foods out of the basket. Yugi listened intently as he placed dishes and silverware around the blanket.

” Titles are cool I guess, but I’m really in it for the dueling.” Yugi shrugged as he lowered himself into a proper sitting position ontop of the cloth that was now overflowing with delicacies. Just how much had (Y/N) packed? He decided against mentioning the superfluous amounts of food that were splayed out across the blanket. What mattered was that they were both here together.

(Y/N) smiled at her friend’s words. He truly did not duel for the recognition, but for the wave of euphoria that never failed to inundate his being whenever he activated his duel deck. Yugi was a true duelist.

”Well if you do decide to enter, just know that I’ll be there front and center cheering you on the whole way.” She promised, snagging a cookie off of the centerpiece of desserts.

Yugi’s heart fluttered at her vow and he grinned at her from across the blanket. “Thanks (Y/N), you’re the best!” His violet irises twinkled as he thanked her genuinely.

”Anytime Yugi.” 

The rest of the picnic entailed various floral accessories being crafted (including crowns, which (Y/N) had ceremoniously placed upon a protesting Yugi’s head), candid shots of the two, and gazing up at the clouds (AKA, stealing glances at each other when one wasn’t looking.)

As the sun began to set, the two bid each other farewell before heading home. They spoke on the phone the entire way to ensure that no harm befell the other. (Y/N) could not fathom why her face heated up at the sight of Yugi smiling joyously in her pictures. Yugi desperately yearned to be in her presence once more.

Maybe a confession hadn’t occurred like grandpa had wanted, but their bond had been deepened. Eventually, that long awaited confession would become a reality.


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi doesn’t show up to school one day and you start to worry.

There was no doubt about it, grandpa was sick. At the sight of his flushed, hunched over grandfather behind the counter, Yugi threw off his book bag and rushed over to him. He carefully led his grandpa up to his room, promising to run the shop for the day, despite his grandfather’s protests insisting for the teen to go to school.

After the first fifteen minutes of class, (Y/N) bit the inside of her cheek. A habit that she had developed in response to immense amounts of worry. The empty seat in front of her overshadowed the importance for the work before her.

Where was he? Yugi usually told her when he wasn’t coming to school, or had one of his other friends pass the message along to her. She hadn’t been notified at all and she was really concerned.

During lunch, she ducked into the janitor’s closet and dialed the number to the game shop. To her astonishment, instead of grandpa’s voice she heard her best friend on the other line!

”Hello?” The voice that she knew so well greeted inquisitively.

”Yugi, are you okay? You’re not at school and no one’s said anything and I’ve been so worried!” She murmured hastily, taking care not to alert any wandering teachers of her presence.

”Grandpa’s sick and I’m running the shop for today. Sorry for not saying anything, but I’ve been really busy taking care of grandpa and helping out customers!” He explained tiredly.

(Y/N) slumped against the wall of the enclosed space and sighed in relief, staring up at the dim lightbulb that was pathetically flickering above her.

”I hope he gets better soon. Tell him that I’m sending good wishes his way. Bye Yugi.” 

“Bye (Y/N), I’ll tell him.” Yugi assured her before ending the call.

(Y/N) sighed and peered out of the closet to make sure that the hallways were empty before returning to the café. She inwardly groaned, knowing that the day would be hopelessly boring without Yugi there.

After school, instead of heading home (Y/N) rushed over to the game shop and lightly pushed open the door. Yugi strained his neck to look over the boxes that he was carrying to the back and involuntarily smiled at the sight of his best friend.

”(Y/N)? I didn’t know you were coming over.” He strained under the weight of the boxes and (Y/N) immediately ran over to assist him. After taking the boxes to the storage room, the two returned to the front of the shop.

”I came over to help you. And to give you the notes from today’s lesson.” She slid her book bag off of her back and offered him her notebook. He visibly relaxed, grateful that he wouldn’t have to catch up on all that he had missed the next day. (Y/N) truly was the best.

”Thanks (Y/N), but you don’t have to help! I couldn’t ask you to do that!” He said guiltily, staring at the mess that remained around the shop.

”Then don’t ask and just let me help.” She responded with a twinkle in her eyes, going over to retrieve the broom from a corner near the hallway. Yugi stared after her and smiled before going forward to begin cleaning with her. 

After hours of cleaning, arranging items around the shop, and playing games when they desired a break, the two friends slid down against the wall in exhaustion, eventually slumbering peacefully.

Grandpa exited his room and stopped short at the sight before him. His grandson and his best friend were sleeping on the floor of the shop. (Y/N)’s head was resting on Yugi’s shoulder and Yugi’s head was ontop of hers. Solomon chuckled quietly before grabbing a quilt to drape over the sleeping teens.

”Yugi needs to tell her how he feels soon.” He snickered as he shut off the lights in the shop, leaving the two to their peaceful moment.


	4. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking (or at least, trying to) is always better with a friend!

Alright, so maybe they were in over their heads. Perhaps they should’ve just asked grandpa to go out and help them pick one out, but after seeing that three-layer marble cake on television (Y/N) couldn’t help herself.

Yugi and (Y/N) had been hanging out at her house that weekend. Yugi sat cross-legged on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his lap and a blanket wrapped tightly around his torso. (Y/N) was reclined back in her seat and carelessly channel surfed, searching for something entertaining for her and the spiky-haired boy beside her to watch. Yawning tiredly, she bypassed several dreary channels before finally stopping on a well-known cooking show. The bakers were currently icing the contours of a triple-layered, three foot tall cake. (Y/N)’s mouth dropped and Yugi leaned forward, eyes widening in awe. 

“That looks amazing.” Yugi sighed longingly as he allowed his spoon to clatter against the glass bowl. He rose from his spot on the sofa and slowly padded to the kitchen to deposit his bowl in the sink. His blanket dragged behind him the entire way. (Y/N)’s eyes remained glued to the television a few moments longer before hopping over the couch and rushing after her best friend.

”We should make our own!” She suggested enthusiastically as Yugi carefully washed the bowl before returning it to the cabinet. He arched an eyebrow, wondering what his closest friend was up to this time.

”You want us to make that? Uh, did you see the size of that thing?” 

“All the more reason to make it!” (Y/N) grinned, basking in the thought of having a cake like that. Baking it with Yugi would be the most fun thing that she had done in awhile, he just had to say yes!

”The sun hasn’t even came up yet (Y/N)!” Yugi reasoned, attempting to get her to see the madness of her plans.

”I know, but if we start now we’ll be done before lunch. Come on, please Yugi!” She pleaded, desperately hoping that he would oblige to her wishes. If Yugi wasn’t helping, she didn’t even want to make the cake!

Yugi sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist her for much longer. “Okay. I guess it could be fun.” He acquiesced, rushing to the guest room to grab clothes and get dressed for a trip to the supermarket.

”It definitely will be!” She shouted after him before dashing off to get changed herself. She glared at her stubborn, untamed hair in the mirror before deciding to just put on a hoodie. Yugi finished up shortly after and the two companions set out on their quest for ingredients.

As soon as they arrived at the market, (Y/N) vaulted herself into a shopping cart. Yugi rolled his eyes fondly before approaching the cart. He was well-accustomed to this routine. They ignored the odd looks from other shoppers and searched for the components of the cake. Some ingredients proved to be easier to obtain than others. (Y/N) had to get ontop of a very red Yugi’s shoulders just to reach a box of cake mix that a worker had idiotically placed on the top shelf. Didn’t they understand that everyone couldn’t be twenty feet tall?

Some things weren’t needed, (bags of candy, cookies, and many more miscellaneous items) but who was to say that they couldn’t treat themselves? After all, making a cake of that size would require a lot of energy. What better way to ensure that than a sugar boost?

They even decided to purchase matching robes for good measure.

Once they got back to (Y/N)’s house, they carrried all of the groceries inside. Yugi set the bags on the counter before turning to stare at his best friend who was rushing around the kitchen and pulling out bowls and mixers from seemingly thin air.

”(Y/N), do you even know how to make a cake?” Yugi inquired tentatively, peering around the growing stack of ingredients at his friend.

”Of course I do! I’ve never made a three-layer one before, but it can’t be too different.” She shrugged as she began pouring the mixes into three separate bowls. 

“If you say so.” Yugi mumbled as he began to assist her. As time went on, Yugi let go of his concerns and actually began to enjoy himself, snickering at the concentrated look on (Y/N)’s face as she began to mix the ingredients together.

(Y/N) playfully scowled at him and paused to reach into the bag of flour to pepper him with it. Flinging a handful at him, she quickly shoved the cake into the oven and turned the dial before running out of the kitchen. 

“(Y/N)!” Yugi exclaimed, chasing after her with an entire carton of eggs nestled under his arms. The mess that they created stretched across the entire house, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was that they were having fun.

That is, until the smoke alarm went off.

Bonus: 

“Well, at least we’ve still got the candy.” (Y/N) glumly reminded Yugi as they both stared into the sizzling pan of blackened cake.

Yugi tore his gaze away from the unsalvageable dessert to look at (Y/N). “I call dibs on the cherry kind!” He shouted before running towards the living room, where the various bags of delicacies rested near the door.

(Y/N) gasped, appalled at the fact that Yugi would intentionally go after her favorites.

”No fair!”


	5. Novice Duelist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting together a deck isn’t as easy as it looks...

“Let’s see.. this one could go here and maybe.. no that’s not right!” (Y/N) growled in frustration, sweeping a hand out across the desk in her room and knocking the cards onto the ground. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t get the hang of the game! Or rather, she couldn’t even begin to play it because she couldn’t get her deck together. (Y/N) huffed and glared out of her window at pouring rain.

Duel monsters was an extremely popular game that almost everyone knew about. People of all ages were infatuated with it. Having witnessed many duels herself, (Y/N) could clearly see what all the fuss was about. Giving into temptation, she decided that she just had to experience it for herself.

(Y/N)’s best friend was an adept duelist, being known as the king of games. Yugi was well-versed in the world of dueling, and knew the ins and outs of the game. Given this information, she knew that she probably should’ve asked him for his input when building her deck. She would have, but she refused to due to an intense feeling of chagrin.

He was a dueling expert! She didn’t even feel worthy enough to call herself a duelist yet since she couldn’t even build a proper deck! Sighing in exasperation, (Y/N) allowed her head to fall onto the wooden suface of the desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she glared ruefully at the cards staring up at her from the floor. A blinding lightning strike from outside cracked the sky and darkened her mood.

”Stupid game.” She grumbled irately. 

The sound of the door bell ringing disrupted her foul mood and she jolted up, wondering who could possibly be at her house. She hadn’t been expecting any company. She put on her slippers and rushed down the stairs, pulling open the door. 

There stood her tri-color haired, generous best friend. Yugi held an umbrella over his head and was shivering uncontrollably from the icy, unrelenting rain. (Y/N) quickly ushered him inside and locked the door behind him.

”Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I didn’t know you were coming over Yugi. What brings you by?” She questioned, rushing to the laundry room to find a towel for her drenched company to dry off with.

”You s-said I c-could come over and g-get my history book today.” Yugi trembled as he gratefully accepted the beige towel from (Y/N)’s outstretched hand.

So she was supposed to be having company today. She had totally forgotten! “Sorry Yugi, I completely forgot.” She watched remorsefuly as he dried his hair off. She ran over to turn up the AC, aiding him.

”No worries. Do you still have the book?” Yugi looked around, waving off her apology. (Y/N) shot him a small smile and nodded. 

“Yep, it’s in my room on my desk. I’ll make some tea and you can stay over till the rain stops.” (Y/N) declared, heading to the kitchen.

”Sounds like a plan.” Yugi shouted over his shoulder as he trudged up the stairs to (Y/N)’s room. Once he got there, he spotted his history book on her desk, just like she said it would be. He started walking over to retrieve his book from her desk when he stopped at the familiar object underneath his shoe.

”Duel monster cards?” He mumbled in confusion, leaning down to pick one up. Since when was (Y/N) a duelist? 

“It’s on the desk Yug-“ (Y/N) stopped at the sight before her. Yugi had been taking awhile and she assumed that he was having trouble finding it despite her clear instructions. How wrong she was, for not only had he found the book, he had found her secret as well.

Yugi’s head snapped to her and he averted his eyes sheepishly. “Sorry, I didnt mean to invade your privacy. I just didn’t know you were a duelist.” He explained, handing her the card back and leaning down to pick up the rest. (Y/N) knelt down to assist him.

”Well, I wouldn’t call myself a duelist.” She murmured, staring at the random cards in her hand.

”Why not?” Yugi inquired, handing the cards over to (Y/N). She sighed and slumped into her chair. 

“I can’t even get my deck together! Everything is so random and I can’t figure out how to arrange it!” She sulked. Yugi stared at his friend and then at the deck of cards. He flipped them over and observed them.

”I can help you if you want.” He offered, willing to do whatever he could to alleviate his best friend’s sullen mood. He wasn’t too fond of seeing (Y/N) upset.

(Y/N) immediately perked up. “You would?”

”Of course!” Yugi laughed, saying it as if it were obvious. As if he’d turn down an opportunity to help a friend in need. Especially if that friend happened to go by the name of (Y/N).

For the next hour, the two were sprawled out on the floor as Yugi made alterations to her deck and offered commentary every now and then. His close proximity to her face caused (Y/N) to blush and she desperately hoped that he wouldn’t notice.

”-s a really good card to use when you’re backed into a corner.” (Y/N) had only caught the second half of his sentence due to being hopelessly distracted by Yugi’s voice. It was his fault for being so darn cute!

Wait... since when was Yugi cute to her? 

“And that’s it, you’ve got a deck!” Yugi grinned as he presented the stack of cards to her with a flourish. She accepted the cards and stared down at them in awe. Yugi really knew what he was doing, but that didn’t come as much of a surprise.

”I don’t know how you did it, but thank you Yugi.” She hugged him, happy that she would finally be able to duel for herself. Yugi fought off the emotions festering inside him and he chuckled nervously. 

“No problem (Y/N). We should duel so you can get the hang of it!” He stood up from the floor, offering her a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up.

”I just got the deck Yugi!” She protested. He was always up for a duel! Must be the king of games thing. Maybe he has to have at least one duel per day to keep his title or something.

”Practice makes perfect (Y/N).” He smiled, activating his duel disk. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and activated hers as well.

”It’s your move!”


	6. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ponder your feelings for Yugi

(Y/N) was currently sitting up in her bed at three o’clock in the morning, and losing her mind. How had she not noticed all of the signs? The effect that he had on her that he never had before. How giddy she felt when she heard his laugh or saw him smile. Seeing the joy bloom across his features whenever he was even in the vicinity of a game.

She was crushing on her best friend.

Perhaps if she had seen the signals sooner, she would’ve been able to quell those emotions. Now, those feelings raged within her like an unrelenting forest fire.

Why now? She’d known Yugi for years, and she’d never felt anything more than a platonic love for him. He was her best friend, nothing more, nothing less. Or at least, he used to be before her feelings had went along and complicated things. 

‘It wouldn’t work anyway, he likes Teá!’ (Y/N) reminded herself, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest at the assertion. She really didn’t want to experience the feeling of unrequited adoration. She feared that her heart wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Besides, their friendship was perfect how it was! They talked almost everyday and they were always over at one another’s homes. They shared a bond that none of their other companions could understand, and (Y/N) refused to jeopardize that.

She turned her head towards the window. ‘But what if he feels the same?’ She thought wistfully. Her heart slammed against her ribcage at the thought. How happy they could be if he did reciprocate these feelings. 

She desperately wanted to confess, but the possibility of being rejected sowed a feeling of trepidation deep in her heart. The thought of losing his friendship altogether truly frightened her.

When had things become so complicated?

(Y/N) sighed, reaching over and turning off the lamp on top of her bedside dresser. She decided to leave it up to chance, knowing that in time things would unfold.

She just hoped that her heart would be able to handle the outcome.


	7. Winter Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected snowstorm allows for you and Yugi to spend more time together.

When (Y/N) had visited Yugi and his grandpa at the game shop, she never thought that she’d end up being trapped there. She never would’ve even thought to use such a word when referring to the shop, for it was like a second home to her. There was simply no other other word to describe how one would feel when a foreboding wall of freezing, white snow is blocking the entrance.

(Y/N) had been extremely busy with school for weeks at a time due to the dreaded finals that the school had to take. She had been so immersed in her studies that she hadn’t even had time to talk to Yugi. Even in class, she was too focused on the lesson to speak to her friend. Now that finals had passed, and she’d gotten high marks, she could finally hang out with her best friend again.

When she’d arrived at the game shop, Solomon had greeted her generously like he usually did. He directed her to Yugi’s room, knowing that he was who she was looking for.

”Don’t tell Yugi I told you this, but he’s missed you very much. ‘Grandpa, what do you think (Y/N)’s doing? I hope she’s okay.’ Grandpa mimicked, eyes shining brightly with mirth.

”Grandpa!” Yugi protested in mortification from the doorway of his room. He’d stepped out to see who his grandpa was talking to. Imagine his surprise when he heard him dishing out how much he’d asked about (Y/N) to her!

”Well, I must be going. The shop can’t run itself you know.” Solomon winked before turning and leaving the two alone in the hallway. (Y/N) laughed lightly at Yugi’s chagrined expression before pulling him into a quick hug.

”If it makes you feel any better, I missed you too.” She confessed before pulling away. Yugi ducked his head and (Y/N) could’ve sworn that she’d seen the tips of his ears turning red. She smiled at the sight but chose not to mention it, sparing the boy of any further embarrassment.

For the duration of the the day, (Y/N) and Yugi traversed around the shop. They made snacks and played multiple games, even including grandpa in some when he had the time. (Y/N) had succeeded in scaring the living daylights out of Yugi when she zipped down the railing of the stairwell. She nearly tripped over her own feet but she managed to steady herself.

”That. Was. Awesome. I have to do it again!” (Y/N) exclaimed, a look of exhilaration plastered across her countenance. Yugi glared at her as his heart hammered rapidly within the confines of his ribcage. How could she be so flippant about almost dying? 

”Oh no you don’t!” He told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the stairwell. The last thing that either of them needed at the moment was a trip to the emergency room.

”But.. But! Yugi!” She protested, tugging away from his iron-clad grip on her wrist. He promptly ignored her, tightening his grip around her wrist and dragging her far away from the staircase. She huffed indignantly when she was deposited on the couch, but the feeling of injustice dissipated as she was served with a delicious, steaming cup of hot chocolate. She immediately perked up and accepted the drink from Yugi’s oven mitt covered hands into her own mitten-clothed ones. Yugi inwardly sighed in relief as (Y/N) gingerly sipped at the sweetened drink, knowing that she was too occupied to attempt another extreme stairwell stunt.

When the time came to leave, (Y/N) was reluctant to go home. She had forgotten exactly how fun it was to be around Yugi. The way she felt from being in his presence was simply indescribable.

Right as she was tugging on her jacket and preparing to brave through the blistering cold streets in a daring trek back to her home, the lights went out.

”Yugi, (Y/N)?” Grandpa called out worriedly from upstairs.

“We’re fine grandpa!” They both shouted in unison, quick to quell his concerns. (Y/N) reached out and navigated her way back to the couch. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and turned on its flashlight. She and Yugi noticed how close they were to one another and blushed, yet neither moved away.

”I’m afraid the snowstorm’s gotten even worse! You can stay here for the night if you’d like (Y/N).” Grandpa offered, not wanting her to have to walk home in such a terrible storm.

He also would take any opportunity that he could to get her and his grandson to spend more time together. 

“Thanks grandpa, but I don’t wanna be a bother.” (Y/N) politely declined, standing to leave and then balking at the voracity of the storm as she viewed it from the window.

” You’re not a bother (Y/N)! Besides, it’s way too dangerous out there! I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” Yugi murmured the last sentence fretfully. (Y/N) picked up on it and beamed in the direction of his voice.

”Well... Okay.” 

The teens spent the rest of the night talking on the couch, forgetting about the raging storm outside of the game shop. They eventually fell asleep, (Y/N)’s head resting comfortably in Yugi’s lap.


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple game to play in a café.

(Y/N)’s POV

I sighed as I tirelessly leafed through the pages in my textbook, desperately attempting to block out the clamorous sounds of the world beyond the quaint restaurant’s windows.

“Maybe you should take a break (Y/N).” Yugi offered from across the booth, sipping quietly from his cup of soda. He had finished his homework during lunch and had finished the rest of his assignments earlier in the week. 

Unfortunately for me, I decided to be the world’s biggest procrastinator and wait two days before everything was due to begin my assignments. I leaned against the leather front of my seat and slouched, immensely regretting my decision.

”As much as I would like to, I’m afraid I can’t do that. Not if I want to pass my classes anyway.” Despite me mumbling the last part, Yugi was still able to catch the end of it.

”You’ll be fine (Y/N). Your grades are high enough that you don’t even have to worry about failing anyway.” He reassured, biting into his steaming slice of pizza.

“Ah!” He gasped in pain, instantly dropping the food back onto his plate. He flung a hand out for his soda, but ended up knocking it over in the process. I jolted forward and offered him my untouched glass of water. He gratefully accepted and quickly downed half of the glass. 

“You okay?” I asked, a bit concerned but mostly amused. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” He responded sheepishly, reaching towards the corner of the table to retrieve napkins to sop up the puddle of soda that was quickly spreading over the metal tabletop. I followed suit.

”Like I was saying,” He cleared his throat to get my attention,” You should take a break. You’ll finish eventually, but I can tell you’re stressed right now. Take at least twenty minutes.” He offered, seeing the reluctant look on my face.

I looked down at the complex equations that sneered up at me from my algebra textbook before folding the upper left corner of the page and shutting the book. Yugi was right; a short break would do me some good.

He reached forward and grabbed my book, tucking it into his backpack so that I wouldn’t be tempted to open it again. I steepled my fingers, looking around boredly. What was I supposed to do for the next twenty minutes?

Noticing my inactiveness, Yugi offered up a solution. “Why don’t we play a game? Your choice.” He smiled, awaiting my response.

What did I want to play? We’d played our regular games so often now that I needed a lengthy reprieve from them. After contemplating my options for a few minutes, I finally decided what I wanted to do.

”How about 20 questions?” I asked, drawing my jacket tighter as a draft passed through the room. I held in a laugh as the breeze caused Yugi’s spiky, golden bangs to sway. 

“That’s sounds fun. Do you want to go first or should I?”

”I will. Hm.. how about this: what’s your favorite moment?” 

Yugi hummed thoughtfully, thinking deeply as I leaned forward and grabbed a cookie off of his plate. He pushed the dish towards me, wordlessly communicating that he was okay with me having the rest. I sighed gratefully.

Between a few more moments and a couple of chews, Yugi finally managed to conjure up an answer. 

“Honestly (Y/N), I’m not sure. It always changes!”

I couldn’t help but laugh; it was such a ‘Yugi’ thing to say. He smiled and looked down at his lap. 

“Well, actually, all of my favorite moments include you (Y/N).” He stated earnestly.

I stopped short and stared at him, surprised and flattered by his answer. Yugi had such an exciting, adventurous life. He’d travelled around the world and seen so many things, and yet here he was saying that all of his favorite moments included me in some way.

To say that I was delighted would be an understatement.

”Really? Me?” I asked him, slightly disbelieving. I didn’t think that he would lie to me, but his answer just seemed implausible. Why me?

He looked up from his lap and locked eyes with me. I was utterly and completely ensnared in his gaze and I couldn’t have looked away if I tried. Not that I wanted to.

”Well, yeah. You’re my best friend, (Y/N). Ever since you’ve been around you’ve made my life better. Things were fine before, but something about you just... Well-,” His face was extremely reddened by this point, and I couldn’t hold back the smile that came as a result.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, you make me really happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.” He said honestly. As flustered as he was, his words were earnest and genuine.

My heart fluttered rapidly within my chest and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I grinned at him, hoping that he wouldn’t notice how much of a wreck I was internally at that moment. Hearing something like that from anybody would’ve made me feel appreciative, but hearing it from Yugi elicited that and much more.

”You make me happy too Yugi.” I responded. Simple, but abundantly true.

He smiled brightly, violet eyes shining brilliantly as the light from the sun’s rays fell across them. I refrained from audibly sighing. He straightened up in his seat and stared directly at me, narrowing his eyes playfully.

”My turn to ask you something now.” He said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

I gulped. What did I get myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💓💓💓
> 
> A/N: I’m so sorry for being gone for so long. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought about this drabble in the comments! Yesterday was Yugi’s birthday!🎉🎉🎉


End file.
